A Rune For Heartache
by Bennett Kaiser
Summary: Alec/O.C story. A new love interest for Alec and a lot of mystery with the Mortal cup and an Ascended Nephilim. This is my second fic so just be gentle please
1. Chapter 1

_**A Rune For Heartache**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments nor do I make profit out of this. It's just for fun.**_

**Okayyyy! So let the fun begin. So people don't be mad with me or whatever (well those who prefer Alec gay), but this is an Alec/O.C girl story. There will be some confusion on Alec's part about his feelings but that will clear out as the plot of the story is revealed.**

**A/N: the story is AU people; I'll tell you now that the Valentine business takes the back-burner in this, but the Mortal Cup is in involved in some other shenanigans and so is our mystery girl.**

**Okay, so enough said. Read, enjoy and review please.**

**Chapter 1**

"Daughter", called a deep, velvety voice from the figure that sat on the high backed armchair in the shadow of the opulent room.

"Yes father?" answered a soft but accented voice from the deep red chaise lounge near the roaring fire.

"Child, do you not think that now is the time to go to your fated, for surely you are going to lose him if you keep away any longer. His eye and his heart wonder. Surely you feel the need to be with him even as we speak." Asked the deep voice, concern showing on the father's face even in the deep shadows of the room.

Mediterranean blue eyes clouded with annoyance and a frown marred the milk chocolate face of the girl, who looked to be no more than 17 years of age. In her mind she had all the time in the world and more to worry about such things. Really, now was just not the time, she had demons to hunt and kill, and a world to watch. Now was just not the time.

"Father, I hardly think that the situation is so dire that I need to go to him now, plus you pulled me out of a hunt when called for me, which, I might add, was very important." Said the girl in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I think the situation is dire enough if he fancies himself in love with his friend, Jace Wayland. You really are blind to this, aren't you? This is not one the things you refuse to acknowledge, you cannot run away from this and you had better realise that now because you will be leaving for the Institute in a week's time" the man said as he stood from his throne like armchair. His tall, built and muscular body illuminated by the fire.

The girl looked at her father. Hair, black as midnight and eyes as deep a blue as hers, the only difference was his olive skin tone to her milk chocolate complexion. He looked to be in his late twenties, but she knew that it was as far from the truth for him as it was for her. Appearances were just that, appearances.

The truth was that, she and her father were more alike than either one of them wanted to admit at this point. If her mother were there right now, she surely would have pointed that out, but alas, she was out enjoying the golden sun of Egypt, going through secret tunnels, escaping traps and reading hieroglyphs in the tombs of dead pharaohs.

"I know my place father," she said tightly, "and I wasn't planning on running away from this, as you so kindly pointed out. I was merely biding my time; the boy had to live his life without the impending doom of being fated to one person for all of eternity hanging over his head. I would rather he be a shirt lifter than to have had him resent me."

"But I do feel it you know," she said softly, looking her father in the eye, "I feel the emptiness in my heart and I feel his pain, rejection and loneliness. How can I try to be with him when I am just as damaged as him?"

At that last thing uttered by his daughter, the man had a broken look on his face. He knew what his lengthy absences did to his daughter. To make matters worse, he could not take her with him, not because he did not want to, but because it was not allowed. It really crushed him to hear her, his strong, fierce and stubborn daughter, admit to feeling like that because of him, and he knew it was because of him.

In a moment of affection, he rushed forward and hugged his daughter to him, and he felt her shake with sobs as she cried into his shoulder. This was a rare moment for she rarely ever cried, and it was the first time that he got to comfort his daughter when she did this time.

"You know," he said softly as he felt her sobs subside, "I felt pretty much the same way you did about your mother, like I had all the time in the world and that I wasn't ready for her to be in my life. We may have forever, but if I hadn't given it a chance, I wouldn't have had you, and you are so precious to me, you and your mother too.

It is a rare gift my child, to find the one you're fated to be with, even amongst our kind. Do not throw this chance away, don't throw the chance of a happy life away because you're afraid. Have the courage to love and be loved in return. You are brave, you are my daughter and I love you."

"Thank you father," she said softly, "thank you for this."

"Yes well, you are my daughter and I know you will be mad at me for this, but Rufaro will be your guard when you go to the Institute" he said, shifting slightly to the side to get away from his daughter's oncoming wrath.

A dumbfounded and dazed look crossed her face as she tried to wrap her head around what her father had just said, "You want that dunderhead of a D grade angel called Rufaro to be my guard?" she asked in a dangerously low voice. "Father! I am not a child, I do need a babysitter, God!" she finished, shouting.

"Do not say His name child", said the man sternly, "but I'm not, how do you kids say it these days, ah yes, I'm not going to budge on this one. You are going and Rufaro is going with and that is final.

"If it makes you happy father, then I shall go" she said demurely.

"Oh no child, this is for you, only for you and your happiness" he said, hugging his daughter again.

"Hmm, it is as you say, but I think it is about time I get back to my hunt. I'll to track that demon down again, but no sweat" she said as she knew that their time together was drawing to a close.

A small smile made its way to the father's face. He knew that his daughter was only putting on a brave face because saying goodbye was always hard for him too, so he just went along with it, "Well you are the best hunter here on Earth considering how many years you've been at it."

"Are you trying to say that I'm old? Where is my father and what did you do to him?" she asked rhetorically with a smile, "I think you are hanging out with Rufaro too much" she finished with a small laugh escaping from her lips.

"Yes well, anything to keep me up with the times right. I have to go sweetheart, you will see me sooner this time. I think I'm due for a month long holiday in few weeks' time, so you'll be bored to death with your old man" he said with a smile.

"Yes, yes now go before you get into trouble. I love you father, see you in a week", said the girl as she walked to through the door.

And in a column of white light, the man disappeared from the room, leaving it empty.

**Okay, okay, so that's the first chapter down. I know it's a lot of mystery (helloooo, no names mentioned) but that's all part of the story right, but next chapter there will be a name and the girl will get to meet the demon-slayer gang.**

***Interesting fact: the name Rufaro means Gift in Shona.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I know the first chapter was all ambiguous with very little detail as to who these mystery characters are, but all I can say is that they are old despite their appearance and they are quite powerful, especially the father. The demon in this chapter will play a big role in future chapters (please note) and of cause the shenanigans I planned for the mortal cup, and also Valentine is a small fish in this story.**

**A/N 2: I know some people are probably murdering me in their minds right now, but this IS NOT an Alec/Jace story.**

"…" –**speech**

'…' **-thoughts**

**Chapter 2**

"_**And if you were as half as brave as you pretend to be, you'd admit that you were in love with Jace."**_

Those words kept playing over and over again in his mind as Alec roamed the hallways of the Institute.

"How could I let my feelings show so easily", he mumbled to himself as he entered the library. He needed to distract himself so he picked a book on runes to browse through as he took to roaming the hallways again. His thoughts were churning. He thought about the night before, when Magnus Bane had hit on him, but the one he had feelings for saw him as a friend and nothing more.

He really needed to sort himself out before Jace started to notice, and besides, it was against Clave law, as stupid as that was. 'Really it was who in the world, or in this case, the Clave, thought is right to dictate who you loved? Love is love isn't it?' he thought to himself.

At this, he stopped at the balcony that overlooked the entrance hall. He rested his elbows on the banister and flipped through the rune book. 'I really need to get a hold of myself. I'm a shadow hunter and I can't let my emotions get the best of me', he thought as he stopped at a page. When he looked down, he saw that it showed the rune to heal a broken heart. He laughed a little at that as he remembered telling Jace about it, how ironic.

As he continued to flip through the rune book, familiarising himself with the different runes, a sudden burst of bright white light filled the entrance hall and filtered out throughout the Institute. Alec quickly covered his eyes, it felt like they were melting out of their sockets even as he covered them.

The intensity of the light abated slowly. As soon as it was bearable, Alec uncovered his eyes and it became apparent that there was someone in the centre of the column of white light.

**Port Elizabeth, South Africa- 10 minutes before**

"Dammit Rufaro! You don't just appear behind people's backs you know?" whisper-shouted the girl as she clutched at her chest. She was hiding behind a fallen wall in a derelict building. The demon she was currently hunting was supposedly holding a clandestine meeting with a corrupt mundane to try to get bodies for more demons. 'He is a lower class demon, sure, but he will lead me to the one I want, the one who was behind this whole operation and find out what he wanted with m-', her train of thought was interrupted when Rufaro answered.

"Well I apologise my lady but I am your guard, you shouldn't have tried to run away from me", he whispered back. "Your father would have my feathers if anything happened to you" he finished with a shudder.

"Whatever, I don't care for that at this moment", she whispered furiously, "Just be silent, I really want to nail this bastard."

She was tired, had bruises in places she didn't know could bruise and cuts in even weirder places. She had been chasing this demon for more than an hour, the slimy creep just didn't wanna get caught. (Obviously duh).

She crept closer along the wall just as the demon prepared to call others to use the bodies he had so far. Creeping closer, she aimed her crossbow at the demon's back, it was loaded with silver coated arrows. Just as she was preparing to shoot, Rufaro spoke again.

"My lady, you do remember that we are going to the Institute today", he whispered.

"Fudge Rufaro", she whispered angrily at him, "I don't particularly care about that now", she finished as she turned back to her target.

A sudden burst of white light appeared just as she fired the killing blow to the demon. 'Well shit, I got a shot at the damned thing but I wasn't able to get its memories before this shit thing happened. Perfect timing father, really perfect', she thought to herself as she felt her father's arms steadying her as they travelled in the light.

**The Institute- Present time**

"I really hate light travel", she mumbled to no one in particular as she lay sprawled gracelessly on the entrance hall floor. She felt right about to puke her guts out, so she turned her head to the side, eyes closed.

"Well it is the way the higher-ups travel my lady", whispered Rufaro as he poked at her side.

"Will you stop with the fucking poking Rufaro, I think I'll just lay here for a year and catch my breath", she said sarcastically.

All the while they did not notice the figures of the shadow hunters plus one mundane slowly encircling them, well they could only see and hear the girl as she kept mumbling to someone or something named Rufaro they could not see.

When they were near enough, Jace poked her with his sword. The light had reached the infirmary and they had, as quickly as possible with an injured Simon insisting on coming along, gone in search of the origin of the light when they came along Alec on the balcony, making his way down, knives in hand.

It was at the poke of the blade that Rufaro noticed that they had company and the girl still hadn't opened her eyes yet. Another poke with the sword made its way to her already battered body, to which she growled.

"Dammit Rufaro, if dare poke me again, I swear I'll find the energy to make sure that you will never be able to procreate", she threatened tiredly.

"But my lady, it is not me", he whispered. He was still invisible to the others. "We have company", he added.

At that, the girl opened her eyes as she sat up. She heard a gasp somewhere, but her focus was on the weapons trained at her persons. "Uhh… hi", she muttered dumbly.

"Who are you, what are you, how did you get in here and what do you want?" demanded Jace.

The girl struggled to her feet and looked at each one of them, her Mediterranean blue eyes lingering on Alec as she did so. The blade poked her again.

"Whoa chill", she said, tiredly raising her palms to face them, "I am Maxwell and I come in peace" she said as swayed slightly on her feet.

"She has the ancient runes", Isabelle said, shocked as the girl swayed dangerously. Alec dropped his knives to catch the girl as he was the nearest to her. She promptly fainted in his arms. But what shocked Alec the most, beside the ancient runes on her palms, was the sudden feeling of protectiveness he felt towards the girl as soon as he touched her.

He scooped her gently and securely into his arms. A frown marred his face as his brain screamed for him to protect the girl with his life. At that thought, Alec tightened his arm slightly around the girl in his arms, which, of cause, Rufaro saw and he smiled slightly at the gesture, albeit confused as it was, it was a start.

Alec started for the infirmary, all the while thoughts revolving around eyes a deeper blue than his and this feeling of protectiveness over the girl. He missed the frowning faces of the others as he had his back turned to them.

"Alec", called Jace and Alec turned to face him, "where do you think you are going with the girl? For all we know she may be a threat to us, we know nothing of her", he said authoritatively.

The frown made its way back onto his face before he answered, "She is no-more a threat to us than Clary is to us", Alec said stiffly and Clary frowned a bit at that, "and she has the ancient runes on her palms, they are known only to the Clave and shadow hunters only. I am taking her to the infirmary", he finished firmly and turned towards the infirmary again.

And anyway, he needed to pull his thoughts together. What was happening with him today? He needed to sort his thoughts out he decided as he went up the stairs and down the hallway. All the while Rufaro, although he was still invisible, and the others followed behind with Simon picking up the rune book he had been reading.

**Okay well that was the 2****nd**** chappie, and I hope you liked it. Review please, you know reviews make us feel appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm digging this story people, hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I do writing it. I'm literary running on 6 hours of sleep for the past 3 days because I just can't seem to stop writing. But enough of that, on with the story and more of Alec's confusion and Maxwell throwing a spanner in the works… Gosh I love this.**

**Chapter 3**

When they finally made it to infirmary, Alec laid Maxwell gently on a bed and set about checking her injuries with his sister's help they cleaned up her scrapes and bruises while the others watched, fascinated by Alec's gentleness at handling the girl. She was badly cut and bruised in some places, those would need to be dressed.

"Isabelle, would you please get me Rosemary honey, powdered Valerian root, dried rose petals and a bowl", Alec asked, "I'll get the lavender oil, bandages, powdered limestone and morning dew", he finished as he went off in the direction of the store cupboard.

As he left, the others were left looking at each other astonished at Alec's actions. They were all wondering if Alec knew the girl, well Maxwell now that they knew her name. It was really puzzling because Alec just didn't act like this, at all. Rufaro just looked at proceedings as silently as a ghost, he would protect her if need be. He was pleased to see that the boy was starting to feel something for his charge, even though it confused him from what he thought he felt for his best friend. 'Things will be okay', he thought to himself.

"Well I'd really like to know what the hell is going on here", Jace demanded as he broke the awkward silence.

Isabelle just looked at him blankly, "I don't know", she said finally, "but I've been asked to get some things, so I'm off", she said as she left to gather the things she'd been asked for. At the door, she turned back to the three left, "Do Not Do Anything to her, we'll interrogate her when she is well enough to answer, plus I don't think Alec would like it seeing as how he nearly bit your head off for saying she's dangerous", she finished as she finally left.

"Well this is weird", said Simon as he moved to his bed to get more rest. He put the rune book on the table next to Maxwell's bed. It wasn't that weird really, considering the things he had seen these past few days.

"Yeah it is strange", added Clary as she went to sit next to Simon on his bed

"Well, whatever it is, it will be sorted when IT wakes up", said Jace, rather acidly pointing at the girl and making both Clary and Simon look at him sharply.

'What?" he asked incredulously. 'Really now, was everyone going to start defending a girl they didn't know?' he thought to himself as he did not want to receive any more reprimanding looks from the masses.

Alec and Isabelle both returned about 5 minutes later to find the occupants in the infirmary caught in a rather tense silence, not that Alec cared at that moment. He still could not figure out what compelled him to be so protective and helpful when it came to the girl, well Maxwell, he mentally corrected himself.

It was instinctual and powerful, the drive to be her protector and to be at her side. 'Maybe it will be clear when she wakes up and starts telling us some things', he thought to himself as he laid everything he had brought on a small working table. Isabelle also put the other things there and Alec started working in the tense silence.

The others watched as he poured half a cup of rosemary honey, a tablespoon of powdered valerian root, three of powdered limestone, five dried and crushed rose petals, four drops of lavender oil and six of morning dew into the bowl. When all that was done, he mixed it all into a sticky, clay-like paste and began applying it to Maxwell's cuts and bruises, while Isabelle bandaged the places Alec pointed out.

"How do you know these things will help her heal?" Isabelle asked curiously as she bandaged the last wound, "There are runes to heal, but you did this instead, do you know this girl?" she asked finally with a frown, the others looking in curiosity. As she looked at her brother closely, she saw that there was something that he was seriously thinking about.

"Runes wouldn't have worked on her", he started cautiously, "a natural balm for the wounds works faster for her, I think and no, I've never seen her before today", he finished quietly. 'How, in the world, did I know that, plus I've never seen this girl before today and her eyes… they are so blue, I feel like I know her from somewhere', Alec thought to himself as he puzzled over this feeling of familiarity and this mysterious girl.

As he silently thought, the others were looking at him curiously, even Simon had abandoned his quest for more rest as he also looked on curiously. From what he'd seen so far of this Alec guy, he was sort of a tight-ass, especially towards Clary.

Jace thought that Alec must have been put under some sort of trance, he did not like the situation with the girl at all. Clary was just curious about the who, what and why of this girl.

"We will question the girl when she wakes up. We need to know if she's an ally or an enemy and decide what to do with her", Jace finally broke the silence that had fallen after what Alec said.

The others silently agreed with him and he went on his way, he wasn't going to spend another minute in the infirmary, he had better things to do with his time but he would be alert in case the girl turned out to be the threat he thought she was.

Alec made to leave as well, looking thoughtful as he turned to leave but he turned back and went to sit on the chair near Maxwell's bed with that same thoughtful look. He avoided his sister's eyes as he took the rune book to read as he sat there. He knew she had questions, but he couldn't answer them as he also didn't know what was going on. Clary left as soon as Simon drifted off, and Isabelle left soon after, deciding to leave her brother to his thoughts.

The day slowly turned to night and Alec stayed there with Rufaro watching over him and his charge. The path was clear, and it seemed the fated ones had already taken the first steps on it.

**Okay, so that was chapter 3. I know that it's shorter than the other chapters, but I guarantee that everything that's supposed to be there is there. Interrogation next chapter, it won't be hectic though… hhmmm ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, chapter 4 is here along with the interrogation. I was really excited about writing this chapter but the interrogation won't be anything hectic just questoning. So without further ado, read and review please **

**Chapter 4**

As the first light of dawn broke through the night light, Jace was awake and headed to the infirmary. When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Alec sleeping on the chair with his head pillowed on the bed and the girl curled toward Alec as she slept on the bed. It was like they had gravitated toward each other as they slept.

He decided to go stand in the shadows of the infirmary and watch as they progressed to waking up. It was an hour of watching Alec and Maxwell sleep that Isabelle walked through the door. It seemed he was not the only who had had the idea to come see if the girl would wake up this morning. Isabelle looked at her brother, upper body resting on Maxwell's bed, Maxwell curled slightly toward Alec as they slept. It was like they sought to be close as they slept. 'What, in seven hells, is going on', she thought to herself as she sat on an empty bed across Maxwell's.

It was another 2 hours, at 6 in the morning that Alec woke up. The first thing he did was look over at Maxwell, to make sure she was still there. He had had a disturbing feeling that she was in danger, this still confused him though. It was only yesterday that all he could think about was Jace, but it seems as if his waking moments were now plagued with thoughts of this mystery guest. 'Am I under some sort of spell or trance', he thought, frustrated that his life was turned more upside-down with the arrival of this girl.

He looked over at his sister as he greeted her, he wasn't even embarrassed that his sister had seen him before he woke. "When did you get here?" he asked his sister as he located Jace in the shadows. Jace stepped out of the shadows with a muttered "Good morning" as he also joined Isabelle on the bed she sat on.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Clary came in with the clicking of her boots as she greeted the others and went over to check on Simon. She then turned back to them and finally broke the silence, "Do you think she'll wa-", she was interrupted by a moan from the bed.

"Rufaro", groaned Maxwell as she started to stir, "what the fucking hell happened."

The others waited to see what else she would say in her disorientated state. "My lady, you're in the infirmary at the Institute. You passed out when we arrived yesterday", said Rufaro. He still hadn't yet made himself known the hunters.

Maxwell opened her eyes to see other pairs looking at her with myriad of expressions on each face. The boy in the bed next to hers stirred awake also, Maxwell could sense that there was something different with the boy, he was human, but now he's not quite human… hmm, she would look into she decided as looked at each person as she had done when she arrived.

"I assume you have questions you're eager to ask", she said in a dry voice. Alec offered her a glass of water from the bedside table, which she drank down thirstily.

Jace stepped forward and assumed the role of interrogator, standing tall in front of the bed. "I'll ask you the same questions I asked yesterday. Who are you? What are you? How did you get in here and what do you want? Those are simple enough wouldn't you think?" he asked rhetorically with a sneer playing on his lips.

Maxwell sat up on the bed, mindful of the bruises she had. When she was settled, she turned her palms upward to reveal the ancient runes that were etched onto the skin. "As you can see, I am not an enemy, I am an ally. I am Maxwell Marchand and I am a shadow hunter like you. I got in here by light travel, some special "light beings" use to travel but that's all I'm authorised to tell anyone who doesn't know of it. And as to why I am here, well I am here to with you with your problem about the Mortal Cup", she said the last bit looking at Clary and then at Jace. It wasn't exactly a lie per se, Alec was the main reason she was here but she could not just out and say "I'm here to seduce Alec as he is my fated". 'This is just going to be a fucking disaster', she thought as she let them digest what she had just said.

"And you suppose that we just take your word for it", said Jace with a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"No, I suggest you always be cautious but not arrogant. No one, not the vampires, demons, werewolves, witches and warlocks know about the ancient runes beside the Clave and shadow hunters. They were given to me in good faith, trust and as an honour. Ask Hodge if you are so suspicious, he was at the ceremony", she said as she gave him a withering look. In all of this, Alec was silent, looking at Maxwell as she went toe to toe with Jace. He could not help but feel a little pride at that she could answer the questions he was firing at her. At that, a frown settled onto his features as he looked at his sister, who was curiously looking back at him.

Isabelle decided to end the "Eye Dagger" match that had ensued between the two as she also stepped forward. "Do you and Alec know each other?" she asked plainly as if she were talking about the weather.

Maxwell turned to her as she answered, "I know an Alaric, but not an Alec. Why do you ask? Plus I don't even know your names yet you know mine", she finished, looking at them expectantly. Rufaro stood watching, invisible and silent.

Clary volunteered their names, "The blonde is Jace, Alec is the one sitting next to you, Isabelle and Simon", she said as she pointed to each person, "And I'm Clary", she finished off.

"Hello Clary", Maxwell greeted politely.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Clary asked Maxwell

"Uh, well this is an interrogation of sorts, so feel free", Maxwell said plainly.

"Who, or what, is Rufaro?" she asked curiously.

She was surprised by the question, well not really. Clary must have heard her when she was talking to Ru yesterday.

"Uhm", she started hesitantly as she looked to her left at Rufaro, "Rufaro is my guard."

"And, pray tell, why can we not see nor hear this 'Rufaro'?" Jace asked hotly, which made Alec look at him sharply, body tensed as if ready to strike Jace if he stepped any closer.

Maxwell shifted slightly as she considered the question.

"Rufaro, show yourself", she said as she looked at something unseen to her left.

"But my lady, isn't it best if I stay hidden?" implored Rufaro.

"And have the blonde baka (idiot) suspect me for all of eternity plus they must think I'm crazy, talking to someone only I can see", she answered sarcastically to some unheard question.

"If you think it best then, I will not argue", he stated as he made himself visible. A shimmer of light and he was visible to all. A 1.86 m tall young man who looked to be about 23-24 with chocolate brown hair, tan skin and golden-hazel eyes appeared before them.

"That is your guard?" asked Clary open-mouthed. Isabelle was also taken aback by the man's beauty. Simon looked on in awe and Jace's hands flew to his knives. Alec stiffened when he saw Rufaro, unconsciously moving closer to Maxwell. Rufaro noted this with a small smile as he greeted them all warmly in his velvety voice.

"I am Rufaro Morning, Lady Maxwell Samain Marchand's guard", he announced with a small bow to them.

"Well, the introductions are done", said Max she started to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by Alec's hands pushing her back down on the bed. The others were watching curiously.

"I am perfectly fine", she said in a soft voice as she started to undo the bandages to reveal perfectly smooth skin without a single bruise or scratch. "Thank you for the balm, it speeded things along", she added as she looked at him.

"Can you take me to see Hodge?" she asked Alec, who nodded the affirmative. When Rufaro made to follow, Maxwell turned to him and told him to stay, "I don't think anything will try to kill me here" she said cryptically as she gave him a look that the others could not even begin to understand. The others looked on in silence as they finally left to see Hodge. Isabelle turned to Rufaro, "Lady Maxwell Samain Marchand?" she said with a questioning look at Rufaro.

Rufaro looked at them thoughtfully before he opened his mouth to answer.

**Cliff hanger there… but don't fret, chapter 5 is coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So chapter 5 is here, I wonder what Rufaro will tell our curious hunters. (Insert evil laugh) **

'**Bold' is mental speaking (telepathy)**

**Chapter 5**

"I do not think that I should say anything until Lady Samain is here to do so herself" Rufaro said in answer to Isabelle's question.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at that, while Simon and Clary looked rather disappointed. Jace took this as an opportunity to question Rufaro about himself, to which he felt delighted as he asked his first question, maybe he could even find out what was wrong with Alec if he asked subtly.

"Fine then, if you wouldn't mind my asking", he began, "Have you been here since Maxwell arrived yesterday?"

"We arrived together, we were hunting some demons in some city in South Africa when it came time for us to come here", Rufaro answered honestly.

The others looked on as Jace questioned Rufaro, they were also curious about this man who could make himself silent and invisible. Was he going to be a threat? Because they did not know what he was. They were on guard even though he seemed as though he would not do anything to them, but they could never be sure of such things.

"Hmm, okay. How is it that you can make yourself invisible? What are you?" Jace continued to question as he folded his arms and leaned on the bed.

When Jace asked that question, Rufaro took off his black, long-sleeved shirt to reveal his arms and torso were covered with runes but kept the angel wings tattoo invisible. Some of the runes they could identify, but most were unknown to them as they looked at him in awe. Rufaro stood there for a minute or two as they looked him over then he put his shirt back on. To say that Clary and Isabelle were disappointed would have been the understatement of the millennium. Oh to be denied the view of that chiselled torso, what a tragedy.

"As you can see, the runes help when I want to be undetectable", he said as he buttoned his shirt. It wasn't a complete lie, the runes fortified his natural ability as an angel, they were extra surety should his powers be bound in an unfortunate situation. "As to what I am I am a hunter like you" he finished as he sat on Max's bed.

Isabelle was now curious enough to ask her own question as she stepped closer, "If you two are shadow hunters, how come we have never heard of you? I mean our kind is decreasing in numbers without the Mortal Cup, yet we have never heard of you", she said as she put her hands on her daggers. "Why is it that we have no knowledge of you at all?"

Rufaro looked at her cautiously as she rested her hands on her sheathed daggers, he would have to answer carefully so as not to arouse suspicion. "You haven't heard of us, I suppose, because we work on highly sensitive missions that require certain skills", he said cryptically, "In a way we are specialised hunters and our identities are kept secret for that reason" he continued as he looked at them pointedly.

"And is it one of your 'highly sensitive missions' that brought you here?" asked Clary.

"Quite right Clary, which is why we will help you in locating the cup" Rufaro said gravely as he looked at Clary.

**Meanwhile, on the way to see Hodge**

Alec and Max had been walking in silence for quite some time now, and it seemed as though they were both reluctant to break the silence. Alec's mind was running at a kilometre a minute with thoughts of Maxwell and Jace vying for top priority in his mind and his eyes darting sideways when he thought Max wasn't looking, what was worse was that he just ached to be closer to her in every way possible. He was starting to feel worse than when he thought about Jace, maybe he would look at some books he decided as they turned at a corner.

To Max this situation was really strange and awkward, she felt a pull towards Alec but she could not just make a move on him willy-nilly, she had to approach this with the subtlety of a panther. But as far as she was concerned, Alec would be hers in the end, she was determined to make him see who he was truly meant for, who could make him the happiest even if he was feeling confused now. 'I cannot believe that I had once told my father that I did not want this. Hmm, I guess I should be glad that he gave me no choice cause it feels so good being near him right now and it's only been a couple of hours', she thought to herself as they passed a display of weapons.

Alec had decided to break the silence, finally, he had been thinking of a way to ask questions without making it seem like he was like he was grilling her. The tension was getting too much for his already taxed mind to handle, but it seemed like Max had the same idea as she spoke before he could, "You can ask me questions if you want to you know, I don't bite, well not much", she said softly with a sly smile as they walked on. She had just given him a way out. "You were awfully quiet this morning" she continued, "well you and that Simon lad", she added as an afterthought.

At that, Alec stopped walking and took her arm as she had continued walking. "What are you really?" Alec asked as he looked into her eyes, hand still holding her arm. They were so blue, and her hair, it looked like a black water fall. He really took in her features as he waited for her to answer him. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. What with those eyes, chocolate skin that felt soft under his hand and bow lips and more than that, she reached just up to his shoulder so that she had to look up at him. 'How cute', he thought to himself though that thought made his eyes flash wide open.

Max looked at him thoughtfully as she considered how to answer the question, he was beautiful. Clear blue eyes, black hair, pale skin and 'Oh so kissable' lips, oh yeah, she was certainly glad she did not protest any further. She mentally shook her head as she got side-tracked and brought a hand to rub her face, it felt like she hadn't slept at all, for a millennium. "I am a Shadow Hunter, a specialised shadow hunter, if you will" she said as she moved to sit on a bench under some obscure painting.

"No" Alec said, shaking his head as he pulled her down on the bench to sit with him, although he filed what she had said for later questioning. "What are you really because, I don't know and this will sound strange, but I can feel or rather sense that you are something more than just a hunter, there is more to you than just that" he continued as he voiced out the thoughts running through his mind. He had been feeling or sensing this since he caught her yesterday when she passed out. He looked at her imploringly as he waited for her to answer.

Her jaw ticked at this, she had not thought that Alec would have been able to sense that for she had masked her true self so carefully, but then again, Alec was her fated, her mate. He felt safe with her and he could see things about her that no one else could. She ran her fingers through her hair as she mentally called to her father; she needed his advice on this. **'Father?'**__she called, she turned back to Alec, "I have to consult my father before I can tell you that, give me a couple of minutes and I'll see what I can tell you" she said as she seemed to concentrate on something else. Alec just raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how she was going to do that.

'**Father?'** she called again.

'**Is there something of the matter dear child?'** asked her father as he answered to her call, worry lacing his voice.

'**I'm in a bit of a situation, Alec can sense that "I'm more than I seem", what am I supposed to tell him'** she asked as she got up and started pacing, **'How much am I supposed to tell him, oh this is going to blow up in my face'** she continued with a frown sitting on her features.

'**Calm down Lexia' **her father said and she visibly calmed down, Alec had thought she would burn a hole in the carpeting if she continued pacing. 'I wonder what she is thinking about so hard', he thought to himself.

'**You will tell him what you are and of your business with the Mortal Cup, that way you will gain his trust. The rest you should tell when you've established a more solid relationship with him, like my identity and your mother's. At this point, that is all he needs to know. I must go sweetheart, duty calls and all. I trust that you will be able to handle this'** he said, to which Max nodded. **'I love you, and be well, I know you hate light travel but it is fast'** he said as a farewell to his daughter. Maxwell snorted at that as she said her goodbye. She turned to Alec when she'd finished, "Alright, now where do I start?" she asked rhetorically.

"The beginning's usually the best" offered Alec.

**Chapter 5 done… I wonder what will Maxwell tell Alec, or shall we call her Lexia… Hmm;-p. Chapter 6 coming up with some juicy tad-bits. Review please; they make me so happy, even the critics and the flamers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry about the blunder I made yesterday. I uploaded chp 5 twice, but dnt worry coz here's the real chp 6**

**A/N 2: A bit of a cliffy at the end of chapter 5, I'm evil I know. You'll get to know what Max is, as for her father, she will say he is something but not what he Really is, that will still remain a mystery for now, as well as the deal with her, the demons she was hunting and the Mortal Cup. Something is stirring in the pot ladies and gentlemen. R & R please **

**Chapter 6**

"At the beginning huh?" she said thoughtfully, "Well then it's going to be a very long story, are you sure?" she asked with the same thoughtful look on her face.

"Hodge can wait for a while, so yeah", Alec said, a determined look on his face.

"Well then if you are sure then I shall tell you", she said as she took a deep breath, "Once upon a time" Max said with a sly smile on her lips, which also caused Alec's mouth to turn up in a little smile, "Okay, let me be serious now", she said, taking another breath, "Give me your hand" she said as she offered her right hand for him to take. Alec looked at her suspiciously, "I won't bite you", Max said with a smirk on her lips, "Unless you ask me to". At that, he took her hand with a smirk of his own, 'This girl is really strange' he thought to himself as he waited to see what she was going to do.

"I want you to swear to me that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" she said, her face and tone suddenly serious and the grip on his hand was like steel. "It is very sensitive information that would put me in a lot of danger if it got to the wrong hands or ears" she added gravely. Alec was looking at her just as seriously as she was looking at him. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind, and at the forefront of these thoughts was one that was as bright as a flare, he needed to protect her against any danger, even if it meant he had to lay down his life for her. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and she looked up at him with some fear in her eyes. "I swear and I promise that I will not tell anyone of what you're going to say, unless you tell me to. I promise" Alec said seriously as he looked down into her azure eyes.

She released a breath she did not know that she was holding, relief flooding her senses as she looked down on their joined hands, 'This will work out for the best' she thought. "Thank you" she said as she felt the promise seal on their joined hands. At the tingling feeling, Alec looked at her with a questioning look and Max answered him before he asked, "It's the promise you made, its sealing itself."

"Okay…" Alec said a little unsurely.

"Don't worry, it's not magic and it is not evil. It's because of what I am. I am something strange, but the Clave and you, shadow hunters have a name for me I know that and you know it too" she said softly.

When she said that, a frown of confusion settled on Alec's face, and he was about to speak when Max continued, "My mother is a Nephilim and my father is an angel", she said quietly, looking Alec straight in the eye, "So I guess you could say I'm more angel than I am human" she finished as she looked at his stunned face. Really, he was stunned, mouth slightly open and all. There, she had said it and he still hadn't said a thing after what felt like an eternity of looking at her.

'She is an Ascended Nephilim', he thought as he looked at her. He was so deep in thought, he did not realise he was still staring at her. 'She is an Ascended Nephilim and she is here and she is telling me this… Oh God we really need to speak to Hodge after all. I wonder if she also feels what I'm feeling' he thought, as an afterthought, still looking at her open mouthed.

Max reached out to shake him out of his stupor, she had been sitting there for quite some time under his intense blue gaze, it was making her fidgety. She shook him firmly, "Are you okay?" she asked with a little concern and apprehension as she bit her lip.

"You're an Ascended Nephilim" he said ignoring her question.

"Yes I am", she answered even though it was not a question.

"You can't be" Alec continued as if she hadn't spoken, he was looking right through her, his eyes unseeing as he turned this piece of information over and over in his head.

"Hfmm" Max huffed as she stood up to pace again. "I you tell what I really am, at your demand, no less, and you do not believe me" she said incredulously, "I think we should go to Hodge now, it is imperative I speak with him. I don't think that-"she stopped for a while as she looked at Alec. He was now looking at her as she had been lost in thought.

"Oh so now you are back in the land of the living are you?" she asked sarcastically, that made Alec's lips twitch in a little smile.

"You trusted me with privileged information" he said a bit dazedly, "Why would you tell me this?"

Max paused a little in her pacing, she was trying to think of a way to approach this, a way to say it without seeming crazy. "This is going to sound a bit crazy, but I feel that I can trust with so much more than this" she said, wringing her hands and pacing again. She turned to look at Alec who had a look on his face that she could not fully interpret.

She stopped all movement and looked down at her hands, "I told you it would sound crazy, and if you could see the look on your face, it's written 'she crazy' all over" she said quietly as she started to walk away from Alec, who was still sitting on the bench, trying to find Hodge on her own.

Alec stood up and caught up with her as she turned the corner. He grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. "I do not think you're crazy" he said as he looked her straight in the eye, "It's just that I" he stopped, trying to find the right words to tell her this. It was good that she also felt whatever it was he was feeling too, but he was still very confused by it all and it had only been a day since Maxwell arrived. "It's just that I also feel what you feel" he said after taking a deep, calming breath. "It is very strange and confusing to feel like I know you yet I don't" he said as he let his hands fall from her arms.

Maxwell looked at him as he was looking at her, "Everything will be clearer as time passes" she said cryptically, "I think we should head on to see Hodge now, there is something of importance I need to discuss with him." She said as she nudged him along.

Alec could do nothing but lead her on, though he was confused by the other thing she had said. It was frustrating, this confusion, and it seemed to be happening quite a lot during this day that Max had been here. And so they walked in silence for the rest of the way to see Hodge, both lost in their own thoughts as they both tried to figure out how to act towards each other now that they shared this secret.

As they neared the library where, for sure, they would find Hodge, Alec stopped and took Maxwell's hands in his. He looked at her smaller hands in his larger ones thoughtfully, "I will not betray your trust" he said after quite some time, "And I will protect you as much as I possibly can against whatever it is that you fear" he finished seriously as he looked at her.

"I know" Max said as she looked at his crystal blue eyes, "And I will do the same for you too" she said as she went to open the library doors. They saw Hodge sitting on an armchair with a large book on his lap. He looked up as he heard them enter.

"Ah, Lady Maxwell" he said in a delighted tone, "I see you finally made it" he finished with a knowing look glistening in his eyes.

"Yes, I am well and I am here, as you know" she said cryptically, looking at Hodge. She turned to Alec, "Please come and get me after 2 hours" she said, and Alec took that as his cue to leave and discuss whatever it was they were going to talk about privately. "On the dot" he said as he left.

"Well" Hodge said as he closed the book with a resounding thud, "I see that you two are making progress."

"Yes, it would seem so" Max said with a soft look in her eyes.

**Alright, that is chapter 6 done. I may have some problems updating because we are getting busy with assignments now (I'm in varsity) so I don't know when I'll update again but I'' do it as often as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm terrible I know, but I did say that updating would be patchy and please don't be mad at me because here's chapter 7. I was busy with school and I had a terrible bout of writer's block, but fear not, the inspiration is back at full force.**

**Chapter 7**

**Meanwhile, in the infirmary**

"So? Are you going to tell us what business you have with the Mortal Cup" asked Clary, looking at Rufaro.

"Well-", Rufaro started, but was interrupted when Alec entered with a far off look on his face as he sat on Maxwell's bed. There was a hint of a smile on his face. The others looked at him as if he had grown a second head whilst Rufaro was inwardly jumping up and down at the fast progress his charge and her destined were making. Things were truly looking up, now if only they could take care of this greater demon threat that was looming over Max's head.

"What are you so happy about?" Jace asked suspiciously with a scowl set on his face. Alec had been acting strangely since **that** girl arrived yesterday, he was doing things that were just out of character for him and he should know, Alec is his friend.

"Why would you ask that?" Alec countered with his own question.

"You were smiling" Jace pointed a finger at him accusingly, "Just now, you were smiling. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. We walked to Hodge, she went in to talk to him and I'm getting her in two hours" Alec said rather mechanically, "Is that all?" he asked sassily.

Jace looked at Alec incredulously, stupefied even as he answered, "No! That is not all, in fact it is just the tip of the iceberg", Jace's voice began to rise as he continued, "It has been only hours since this girl has arrived and you are acting strangely, what is wrong with you?" he ended up shouting. The others looked on uneasily, not sure whether to interfere or not. They too had noticed Alec's strange behaviour with the girl, hadn't he been interested in men before this girl arrived. It seems as though she had caused a stir far bier than Clary did when she entered the scene.

Alec gave Jace a glacial stare as he slowly inched towards him, "What we talked about is none of your business", he said coldly as he leaned into Jae's personal space, "She will be the one to tell you, that is if she wants to. And as for what is wrong with me, I am **Perfectly fine**" he said as he stepped back, "Do any of you have question you want to ask?" he said pleasantly as he turned to the others.

"I would like to have a word with you" Rufaro sad smoothly as he stepped forward, "Privately, if you will" he finished as he looked at Alec straight in the eyes. Alec nodded his consent as he turned to leave Rufaro not far behind him.

When they were out of the infirmary, Isabelle turned to Jace, her left eye twitching as a sign of anger, "**What the HELL was that about?**" she asked lowly.

"What was what?" Jace asked incredulously with a raised voice, he still could not believe that Alec had acted that way with him.

"The mini interrogation you just staged now genius, what else would I be talking about?"

"Well your brother's strange behaviour for one" Jae said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

A muscle ticked in Isabelle's jaw as looked at Jace murderously. "I have noticed, but you know as well as I do that if you try to force it out of him, you won't get anything. How stupid could you be?"

"Well sorry if I want to get to the bottom of this" He said sulkily, which was rather unbecoming of him, but Isabelle could be very scary when she wanted to. Simon and Clary were as quiet as church mice all this time these arguments were happening, neither knew what to do so they just kept out of it and observed. "I want to know what caused this drastic change in him" he finished looking at the doors leading out of the infirmary with a calculating look on his face.

"Oh no you don't" Isabelle said when she followed his line of sight, "You will let them talk privately, there's clearly something up here and Alec will tell us if we are in any danger from our 2 visitors, and so will Hodge. He is my brother, and I trust him not to put us in harm's way.

**Outside the infirmary**

Alec felt a tingle run over his body as Rufaro waved a hand in a circular motion. "What was that?" he asked wearily.

"That is meant to keep this conversation private" Rufaro said calmly, "I assume Lady Maxwell has told what she is?" he continued, it wasn't really a question, he knew she had told him.

"Yes, she did" Alec answered carefully

"Then I will tell you what I am" he said seriously, "I am an angel, Lady Maxwell's guard. She is in grave danger, and I assume by that confused look she did not tell you that."

Alec's jaw tightened at the thought of Maxwell in danger, "No, she didn't divulge that piece of information."

"Well then I guess she left that task to me" Rufaro said gravely, "The Greater Demon Abbadon is looking for her and the Mortal Cup" he added plainly, better the ripping-off-the-band aid method than dragging the explanation right.

At that, Alec leaned heavily against wall, it was a lot to take in. First he finds out that Maxwell is an Ascended Nephilim, now he finds out that Rufaro is actually an angel and that Maxwell is being hunted by one of the worst Greater Demons in existence. 'It seems like it's going to be a long day and it hasn't even started yet' Alec thought to himself as he looked down at his watch to see that it was barely past 8 o'clock in the morning. He was very concerned about this new threat, a Greater Demon no less, add to that he was feeling very protective towards Maxwell and he was still confused about his feelings for Jace and now Maxwell shows up and these new and intense feelings are bubbling inside him, this was really going to be a very long and tiring day indeed.

Rufaro felt sorry for Alec, this is going to be a monumental trial for him if he was prepared to be with Lexia. 'I wonder if she told him her real name yet' Rufaro wondered to himself as he observed Alec's face for his reaction to these news.

Alec steeled his jaw as he asked Rufaro a question in a deadly calm voice, "What does he want with her, and please do not leave anything out".

"Of cause" Rufaro said seriously.

**Cliff-hanger and short chapter I know and I'm so sorry for the late update, so this chapter is meant to tantalise your reading taste buds, again, so sorry for leaving you hanging.**


End file.
